


bad dates causing teenage blues

by Sweetsourwolf



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Roller Skating Rink, Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsourwolf/pseuds/Sweetsourwolf
Summary: “She’s not you.”What else happened at that roller skating rink? PWP
Relationships: Catherine "Cat" Adams/Spencer Reid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151





	bad dates causing teenage blues

**Author's Note:**

> The gods have blessed us with content and now I must obey and create fic.  
> I hope our tiny fandom will be filled with fics after that wild and steamy episode.  
> That fucking kiss, anyone wanna come talk about that kiss, but also what if something else happened at the skating rink ;)  
> I REGRET NOTHING

_Stone age love and strange sounds too._   
_Come on, baby, let me get to you._   
_Bad nights causing teenage blues._   
_Get down ladies, you've got nothin' to lose._

_Hey, street boy, want some style?_   
_Your dead end dreams don't make you smile._   
_I'll give you something to live for._   
_Have you and grab you until you're sore._

_Hello, daddy. Hello, mom._   
_I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!_   
_Hello world! I'm your wild girl._   
_I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!_

“Wait, Cat! Wait!”

Reid manages to stumble after her on the roller rink. The side of his face where she’d slapped him aches dully, but there are larger concerns at hand.

“I can explain.”

She’s taking her skates off and he can tell it’s not an act. She’s genuinely furious with him and he has to think of something real fast if he wants to keep her here.

“I’ve spend my entire adult life reading men, I know when they’re thinking about someone else.”

“Yes, I’m dating someone, but that doesn’t mean -” _Doesn’t mean_ …He’s not sure what he would’ve said if she hadn’t interrupted him. He’s grateful that she did.

“You know what this was for me?” she asks begrudgingly. “I didn’t ask for one last family visit, I didn’t want one final meal, I wanted this.”

He looks to the side, her words somehow having more of an impact on him than he would’ve expected them to. “And you can’t even give me the curtesy of your undivided attention before I’m executed.” She’s pulling off her skates in between throwing dirty looks in his direction. “So, thank you very much, but this date is over. You can turn off the stupid lights, boys! Let’s get out of here!”

Reid’s brain is working overtime, there are a million things he could say, a million possible lies he could come up with. But he knew what he is _supposed_ to say. _What she wants him to say._

“She’s not _you_.”

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not lying, I wish I was -” _God, how I wish I was_. “- but I’m not. There’s some part of my brain, some – part that you somehow inhabit, and no woman, no matter how good, no matter how kind, no matter how -” _Fuck. Might as well pull out all the stops._ “- sexy she is, can ever get _you_ out.”

He’s not lying. And that’s the truly terrifying part.

She’s been listening with her arms crossed. He knows she’s trying to read him, and there’s a chance this won’t be enough this time. She’s gambled away her life on this one evening.

Cat sits back down on the bench.

“I don’t believe you,” she says.

Reid runs a hand through his hair. Their time is running out, and he knows what she wants. She wants him to raise the stakes. So, he signals for Luke to stand down, to give them a moment.

He then kneels in front of Cat, putting them closer to each other height wise. She’s relentlessly waiting for him to fix this, in the back of his head he’s convinced this is what she’s fantasized about in prison all those years.

“I wish I didn’t feel this way about you,” he says. “I wish that I could be happy with her, but all I can think about is how none of them will ever live up to you. To my feelings for you.”

Cat’s trying to hide it but she’s taken back by his confession. She’s biting her lips, it’s something she does a lot, and it’s engraved in his memory now.

“You’re just saying that.”

“You know I’m not.” _You know me._

“Prove it,” she demands and there’s nothing else left to do anymore. He sinks his hands in her hair and kisses her.

She’s playing to win, he thinks. That’s why she wore the little skirt that showed off her long legs. That’s why she didn’t wear a bra, with her nipples poking through the flimsy cardigan. That’s why her lips fit so perfectly against his. That’s why her hair smells so good. That’s why she's making his head spin, his heart race, _his –_

She pushes him back, and he doesn’t catch the low whine in his throat in time. He doesn’t want to stop.

Cat’s laughing, her eyes wide and wild, and he must’ve gone insane because he actually prefers them that way. Her lips are so puffy and pink he wants to desperately grab her and kiss her again.

“I’ve always had this fantasy of going on a date with a boy and making out with him in the bleachers,” she says. “I bet you had the hots for some cheerleader in high school that wouldn’t give you the time of day, didn’t you?”

“Not just one,” he responds truthfully.

“Did you fantasize about them waking up one day and realizing what a sweet boy you are and drag you behind the bleachers and -”

He swallows down the rest of her sentence, and she’s still laughing as he kisses her. He holds her face in his hands, not sure if he should crush her skull right then and there.

“ _I_ would’ve kissed you, back then,” she says.

“I know.”

If she had been in his high school, he would have preferred her over those other girls too. Has he always been this messed up? Was he born to love someone like Cat Adams, or has she programmed him to?

He’s reaching underneath her cardigan and she takes it off all together, exposing her naked chest to him. It’s so hard to slow down, they’re getting more frantic by the minute. It’s another game, and he feels like he might be losing. But for the first time ever he also doesn't give a shit.

Reid has his hand up her skirt and her leg’s curved around his waist, pulling him closer. She takes his hand and puts it on her cunt and she’s so warm and wet, it’s maddening to think he's the reason she's like this.

 _“Spencie…”_ He hates the fucking nickname, hates how something so stupid can get him so hard so fast. He grinds his cock into her thigh as he reaches in her panties and sinks his fingers into her.

The way she moans into his mouth is like nothing he’s ever experienced before. He gets drunk merely on the sound of it.

 _“Cat,”_ her name rolls off his tongue like a bad habit. He shouldn’t _want_ her. She’s a _manipulative, treacherous, lying, psychopath._ Every nasty thought about her that comes to mind is accentuated by his fingers pumping into her and it’s enough to drive them both crazy.

“What have you done to me?” he asks as she presses her lips to his palm, wanting his hands on her at all times.

“I’m not sorry,” she breathes, her own grip like ice on the back of his neck.

“Neither am I,” he says as she cries out her release. Reid lets her ride out her high until the end (he owes her that much) and then untangles himself from her.

He falls beside her on the bench, both of them trying to regain control over their breathing. Cat’s flushed, her cheeks rosier and healthier than he’d ever seen them, and she has a kind of iridescent glow about her.

_She's happy._

Cat turns to look at him and it’s the strangest thing, her eyes have always been able to see right through him, but now, after what they’ve done, it is like looking in a mirror.

And in some twisted way, this has been the best date Reid’s ever been on. His stomach turns to knots when it dawns on him that all of this will have to come to an end.

For both of them.

Cat nestles herself against him and lays her head on his shoulder.

“Take me home, Spencie.”


End file.
